


Padre Sabe Más

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: El Sheriff Stilinski ha averiguado por fin la causa de la grieta entre ellos: su hijo es gay, y él ha cortado de manera efectiva esa línea de comunicación. Siendo el buen padre que es, intenta asegurarse de que Stiles sepa que le puede contar cualquier cosa, especialmente sobre Derek Hale. Los cables parecen haberse cruzado en algún lado.Traducción





	Padre Sabe Más

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574959) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> Otro fic cortito para vuestro disfrute. Bien divertido, porque un John Stilinski (se llama así, por mucho que la serie diga lo contrario) como narrador es un tesoro nacional. ¡A disfrutar!

Al Sheriff John Stilinski le gustaba pensar que era un buen padre, sabía que lo era, pero también sabía que ocasionalmente fracasaba en el trabajo. Ser el Sheriff de todo el Condado de Beacon y ser padre soltero de un chaval pendenciero de dieciséis años requería de muchas energías, y de verdad que lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Eso no quería decir que no se estuviera volviendo lentamente muy consciente de un área en el que había fallado a Stiles horripilantemente. Su relación se había ido volviendo más y más tirante desde que acabaron las vacaciones de invierno, las mentiras se amontonaban, y más y más a menudo Stiles aparecía en sitios en los que no debería estar, haciendo cosas que no debería estar haciendo, con una excusa tan endeble que daba casi vergüenza. 

Le había llevado varios intentos para averiguar cuál podría haber sido la raíz que causó su separación, y una vez se dió cuenta de lo que era, se sintió bastante mal por ello; era fácil ver que había cerrado con firmeza esa línea de comunicación, y ahora, en retrospectiva, era demasiado fácil ver por qué Stiles no podía contarle la verdad a John. Cuando Stiles había hecho lo que John  _ pensaba _ que era un intento transparente de desviar el tema al salir del armario en frente de The Jungle, John le había hecho callar, frío.  

No le importaba la idea de que su hijo fuese gay, y  _ de haberle _ importado, estaba bastante seguro de que Gen habría salido de su tumba  _ solo _ para decirle cuatro cosas sobre lo que pensaba de ello. Es solo que había sido muy obvio en su momento que Stiles estaba ahí - con Scott, como siempre - y tramando algo para nada bueno; cuando el intento de salir del armario no se repitió en ninguna ocasión posterior, John había supuesto que era lo que había pensado que era: un desvío del tema, y nada más.

_ Ahora _ , sin embargo, Stiles estaba yendo al Ristorante María para recoger su orden de comida para llevar, y le había retrasado alguien quien John había pensado, al principio, que era una rubia de piernas particularmente largas en una falta particularmente corta y tacones particularmente altos. Pasando por alto el hecho de que John no pensaba que Stiles hubiera sabido con certeza qué  _ hacer _ con una rubia de piernas largas, pero pronto se volvió aparente que no era que ella le hubiera pedido indicaciones, si no que estaban tenido una conversación de verdad, con las manos de Stiles volando por todos lados mientras hablaba. Stiles estuvo de cháchara con ella varios minutos antes de que la camarera golpease el cristal y Stiles tuvo que despedirse de su amiga reluctantemente con la mano y recoger su comida, volviendo al coche y entrando en el asiento del copiloto. 

“Bueno, ¿y quién es tu amiga?” John no pudo evitar preguntarlo. John conocía a la mayoría de los amigos de Stiles, intencionalmente, y estaba bastante seguro de que su hijo habría mencionado la adición de una rubia de piernas largas a su lista, y ciertamente no habría tenido una conversación de las buenas con ella, donde John podía ver, si su intención era mantenerla en secreto. 

“¿Quién? ¿Jim?” preguntó Stiles, metiéndose un panecillo de ajo en su boca antes de lamerse los dedos. “O, supongo que Verónica en estos momentos. Él estaba probando los...um…¿zapatos? Apuesto a que son de marca o algo.”

“¿Él?” preguntó John, sin ser capaz de guardarse la pregunta ahogada que había acabado saliendo de esa manera.

“Si,” continuó Stiles. “Es un drag queen, no un trans. ¿Es definitivamente un poco confuso al principio?” continuó gimoteando Stiles, confundiendo aparentemente y por completo la pregunta de John sobre el tema por otra cosa completamente distinta. “Pero ha cortado por fin con Mike. Capullo. Pero bien por el. Puede conseguir a alguien mejor.”

“Uh huh.”

Lo que Stiles, con su entusiasmo habitual, tomó como un ánimo, y prosiguió a discutir la vida amorosa de Jim como un potro desbocado, y la de los  _ otros _ drag queens que conocía, y de la fiesta de Lydia, en la que Stiles aparentemente había invitado a dichos drag queens cuando no había ‘fiesta’ per se. Y sabía que Stiles tendía a aprender todo de...prácticamente todo lo que se proponía, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles no se había vuelto tan comprehensivo de una historia personal después de una noche en un club con media docena de drag queens, lo que quería decir que su hijo era…

Bueno, John podía dibujar una línea de A a B perfectamente bien. Su hijo había estado pasando tiempo con los drag queens preguntando sobre sus vidas amorosas y sobre llevar ropas de mujeres y los problemas de los trans, y eso era ciertamente algo sobre lo que John no había esperado que le interesase a su hijo. Fue en algún lugar entre la cuarta recitación de algo sobre el cuidado de la piel y llevar tacones que John se dió cuenta de que igual había sido un poco prematuro asumir que su hijo era completamente hetero.

En defensa propia, últimamente había tenido mucho en lo que pensar. 

Después de que la semilla hubiera sido plantada, parecía imposible que no creciese en la mente de John. La inusual obsesión de Stiles con Derek Hale y luego con Jackson Whitmore tomó un giro decididamente más extraño. John aún recordaba el hecho de que su hijo había - a la tierna edad de siete años - intentado llamar al despacho por una niña que le había tirado de sus - metafóricas - coletas. Eso había llevado a una seria conversación sobre el abuso de recursos del Departamento de Sheriff, pero igual la lección no se había  _ quedado clavada _ . 

John lo intentó después de eso, de verdad que sí, especialmente después de que hubiese llegado el verano y Stiles pareciese un poco más relajado que hacía un mes o dos. Incluso había intentado sacar el tema inmediatamente después de que Stiles hubiese sido golpeado después de la final de lacrosse. Podría haber preguntado si a Stiles no le habían pegado por su gol de la victoria, si no porque el otro equipo pensó que era gay, pero John no fue capaz de arruinar el momento. 

No, cuando John finalmente trazó la línea fue cuando aparcó en casa y vió, con shock, como Derek Hale, o alguien que se parecía mucho a él - y para nada a Scott - salió por la ventana de la habitación de su hijo, gateó por el tejado, saltó hacia los arbusto y corrió hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Podría haber sido un ladrón, claro está, de no haber sido por el hecho de que entonces su hijo, visiblemente, sacó la cabeza por la ventana, miró a ambos lados, y cerró la ventana. 

Eso, decidió John, fue suficiente. 

Encontró a Stiles diez minutos después, frenético y nervioso y más que un poco sonrojado mientras miraba una media docena de libros y el internet sobre Dios sabía qué. 

“¿Stiles?”

“¿Mm?” Stiles ni siquiera movió los ojos. 

“¿Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, verdad?” preguntó, la voz un poco más suave y más preocupada de lo que Stiles estaba acostumbrado.

Stiles cerró su libro, algo sobre  _ hierbas _ , y miró a John, los ojos entrecerrándose durante un momento, pero luego asintió. “Si, lo sé.”

“Pero tú,  _ nosotros _ no hemos estado compartiendo cosas tanto como antes últimamente. No es típico de nosotros.” John entró entonces del todo en la habitación, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. “Si hay  _ alguna _ razón que te haya dado para pensar que no te apoyaría completamente, lo siento. Ya sabes que no te puedo apoyar exactamente si cometes crímenes, pero me gusta pensar en que sería capaz de entender si pasase algo contigo.”

Su hijo hizo La Cara, la que Stiles hacía desde que era un niño pequeño, la que le decía a John que tenía un secreto y estaba dando tumbos en la mente hiperactiva de Stiles, muriéndose por salir. Stiles suspiró. “Si. Si, lo sé. Es solo que….a veces lo tienes que solucionar por tu cuenta, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé.”

“Y supongo que la mayoría de las personas...muchas personas pensarían que es…” Stiles bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos. 

Y John sintió de repente la necesidad de sacar a su hijo de la miseria. “Lo he sospechado desde hace algún tiempo.”

La cabeza de Stiles se alzó de golpe. “Espera, ¿en serio? Porque no es normal que las mentes de la mayoría de la gente vayan a--” Stiles volvió a callarse de nuevo. 

“Es Derek Hale, ¿verdad?” preguntó John, porque Stiles había estado  _ obsesionado _ con él durante algún tiempo. “Dices que apenas le conoces, y luego de repente le conoces un poco mejor, y todos esos lugares en los que has estado, la nueva gente con la que quedas, ese...ataque después de la final sobre el cual sé que nunca fuiste sincero del todo conmigo.” 

“Si.” Stiles se pasó los dedos por el pelo, nervioso. “Si, quiero decir, sé que parece...un poco como un asesino en serio, pero no es así todo el tiempo. Al principio no confiaba en él de verdad, porque, hola, pero hay todo esto del pasado, y es un milagro que  _ no sea _ un asesino en serio...quiero decir...um...oh mierda. No voy a decir que sea  _ amable _ , pero és...Derek. Su corazón siempre está en el sitio correcto aunque sea difícil de ver a veces.”

En lo referente a declaraciones improvisadas de por qué John no debería de matar al novio secreto de Stiles, John podría imaginarlas mejores, pero este era su hijo del que estaba hablando, así que la verdad es que no debería de haber esperado mucho más que eso. “¿Ye ha hecho daño alguna vez, Stiles?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Él es...he dicho que no es así para nada. Eso es como...un mal estereotipo o algo así, quiero decir, si, se pone un poco burro físicamente y a veces un poco gruñón.” Era más de lo que John  _ habría _ necesitado saber sobre la vida sexual de su hijo, pero ese era Stiles para ti, siempre diciendo de más. “Pero él no haría... _ ya sabes _ , sin el permiso de la otra persona, y nuevamente, admito que no es lo que pensarías al verle pero debajo de todo ello es un chico bastante decente.”

“¿Y estás siendo seguro?” John no era un cotilla, lo que podría resultar una sorpresa para la mayoría de los padres, siendo como es el Sheriff, pero él y su hijo siempre habían tenido una relación abierta antes de que esta...distancia apareciera recientemente entre ellos. 

“Tan seguro como es humanamente posible,” le aseguró Stiles. Con la mayoría de los chavales, eso habría sido una evasiva, pero Stiles...lo decía en serio. “Entonces…¿te parece bien?”

¿Le parecía bien que su hijo aparentemente saliera con un criminal veinteañero? No tanto. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que su hijo saliera con alguien más cercano a su edad, aunque si le presionaran a decidir entre Derek Hale y Jackson Whitmore, probablemente hubiera elegido a Derek Hale, aunque ninguno de ellos habría sido su primera opción. Aún así, sabía que vivían en un pueblo bastante pequeño, y que había peores personas con las que salir que alguien que no estaba presionando a su hijo en nada que no quería y que estaba siendo seguro. Dijo que le parecería bien cualquier cosa, y ni siquiera era la amenaza de su difunta esposa maldiciéndole lo que le hizo darle a Stiles una gran sonrisa y responder: “Si. Me parece bien.”

“Oh, bien.” Stiles colapsó en su silla. “Porque déjame decirte una cosa, las mentiras, no son exactamente la relación que me gusta que tengamos, papá.”

“A mi tampoco.” Pero eso dejaba otra cosa: el hecho de que aparte de orquestar una  _ búsqueda y captura _ para él John no sabía realmente mucho sobre el hombre que estaba saliendo con su hijo. “Vas a invitar a Derek a cenar.”

“¡¿Qué?!”

“Quiero ver que sentimientos me provoca, Stiles.” John miró a Stiles muy fijamente. No iba a cambiar de idea sobre esto. “Si quieres que confíe en él, vais a tener que ceder ambos un poco. Puedo aceptar que no pensaste que podías decírmelo antes, pero no voy a dejar que te libres sin que yo le conozca. Lo último que  _ yo _ sé es que era una persona de interés, y luego un buscado por asesinato. Puedes ver por qué un padre podría estar preocupado.”

“Si...si...supongo que es justo.” Suspiró Stiles, derrotado. “Lo prepararé.”

“Pronto, Stiles.”

Y John lo apartó mayormente de su mente después de eso. No iba a dejar que Stiles se escaquease de la cena, y ciertamente no iba a dejar que  _ Derek _ se escaquease  de la cena, pero era difícil no mirar dos veces a ese maldito Camaro siempre que lo conducía él, y una vez se topó con Derek en el supermercado cuando estaba comprando algo de ensalada de col de camino a casa y Derek estaba agarrando una caja de Hamburguer Helper como si fuera un escudo. 

“Derek.”

“...Sheriff.” Los ojos de Derek se movieron de la cara de John, abajo hacia su pistola, y luego arriba de nuevo. 

“No te voy a disparar, si es eso lo que te preocupa.” Y Derek pareció relajarse solo un poquito. “Pero te voy a amenazar un poco.”

Antes de que John pudiera lanzar sus amenazas, sin embargo, Derek le cortó. “Entiendo por qué no está especialmente emocionado, uh, Sheriff.” Derek tropezó un poco con el título, igual recordándose a sí mismo de que estaba hablando con el Sheriff, y no solo con el padre del chico con el que salía. “El mundo no es un lugar genial, es peligroso, y Stiles es...ahí afuera ahora, pero quiero que sepa que haría  _ cualquier cosa _ para evitar que Stiles se hiciera daño, cualquier cosa.”

John no había esperado ese nivel de...fuerza de convicción. Para ser sincero aún jugaba con la idea de que Stiles solo era una marca para el cabecero de la cama de Derek, pero la cruda sinceridad en su voz sorprendió a John. “Vale...bueno…¿cuando podemos esperarte para cenar?”

“¿Aún tengo que ir a cenar?”

“Si, Derek, tienes que venir a cenar.”

“¿El Martes?” respondió Derek. “Eso es después de…” Derek movió su mano como si se supusiera que John sabía que era eso de ‘después de’, cosa que no sabía, cosa que le irritaba. “Es que sería probablemente bueno hacerlo después del Domingo. Stiles dijo que tenías el turno de mañana el Martes.”

“El Martes va bien.”

Derek asintió, y luego retrocedió un paso. “¿Debería de...llevar algo? ¿Cerveza?” Hizo una mueca un momento después.

John no podía culparle, el conspicuo recuerdo de que Derek era, de hecho, lo suficientemente mayor como para comprar cerveza y que a su hijo le faltaba un mes o así para tener  _ diecisiete años _ probablemente no era el modo de causar buena impresión. “Solo a tí. A las siete en punto.”

Derek fue, por lo menos, puntual. John escuchó el Camaro antes de ver las luces, y Derek tocó la puerta a las seis y cincuenta y cuatro exactamente. El golpe en la puerta era mucho más preferible al  _ colarse por la ventana _ que John vió una segunda vez desde que Stiles le había dicho la verdad sobre él y Derek. “Sheriff.”

“Derek.” John le dió la mano. “Creo que podemos probar con ‘John’, ¿si te parece bien?”

Entonces Derek le ofreció a John una las sonrisas más incómodas de las que alguna vez había sido testigo, y Stiles era su hijo, así que eso ya era decir algo. 

La cena fue, en una palabra, incómoda. John observó mientras Derek y Stiles intentaron participar en algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa con las cejas, con una mesa entera entre ellos, pero lo que quiera que Stiles estaba intentando que Derek dijera, no lo dijo, y lo quiera que Derek estaba intentando que Stiles dijera, no lo dijo, así que después de una conversación tensa sobre el clima - en donde aparentemente Stiles sintió la necesidad de comentar el clima del  _ Domingo _ de entre todas las cosas, y una charla sobre lo agradable que había sido la luna llena - John decidió ir directo a la yugular, por así decirlo. De otro modo no se iba a conseguir hablar de las cosas.

“Así que, Derek.”

Derek se giró hacia John y respiró profundamente, probablemente notando lo que se avecinaba. 

“Nunca recibí una respuesta directa de Stiles.”

“Menuda sorpresa.”

John no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen hacia arriba ante eso, pero no iba a dejarse ser disuadido de su camino por el mero hecho de que Derek pareciese conocer a Stiles bastante bien. “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hijo?”

“¿Qué?” parpadeó Derek, y ladeó la cabeza. 

Su segundo ‘qué’ fue sobrelapado con el ‘qué’ graznado de Stiles, y luego Derek se giró hacia Stiles con una mirada muy dura. 

“¿Por qué piensa tu padre que estamos saliendo?”

Stiles miró a Derek y su padre. “¡No tengo ni idea!”. Algo pareció encajar en la mente de Stiles un momento después y se giró hacia Derek. “Si se cree que soy gay y salgo contigo...eso quiere decir que no sabe lo de…” Y Stiles se llevó las manos a la boca y se giró hacia Derek, los ojos como platos, y luego de vuelta a John, y John estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes en su vida había estado tan confuso. “Vale…” chilló Stiles, y se aclaró la garganta. “Papá, aunque aprecio el hecho de que pienses que soy lo suficientemente atractivo como para conseguir a este portento, Derek y yo no estamos saliendo.”

“¿Entonces no eres gay?” preguntó John. 

“¡Ese no es el tema que estamos discutiendo!” gritó Stiles. “Vale, vale, no es el fin del mundo. Papá, solo...ya sabes...relájate.” 

“¿Así que hay una razón mejor por la cual mi hijo se está escapando a hurtadillas de casa a todas horas, por la cual Derek se cuela a hurtadillas en la casa a todas horas, y por la cual eres amigo de drag queens?” inquirió John, porque si era así  _ realmente _ necesitaba escucharlo. 

“¿Te has hecho amigo de los drag queens de The Jungle?” preguntó Derek, sonriendo de medio lado. 

“Cállate, son muy majos. Solo porque tú estabas muy ocupado siendo un raro mientras estabas allí eso no quiere decir que algunos de nosotros no podamos hacer amigos.” Stiles tomó una profunda inspiración y se volvió a girar hacia John. “Vale...Papá, ¿estás calmado?”

“La verdad es que no.”

“Y de alguna manera no creo que nos vayamos a librar de esta.” Stiles y John notaron que Derek hacia movimientos como si se fuera a ir, y Stiles señaló directamente a Derek. “¡Ni se te ocurra irte a ningún lado! ¡Aposenta tu culo peludo!”

John les arqueó una ceja, porque no había manera en la que no se entendiese eso sin que sugiriera...hizo una mueca, pero Derek no protestó, solo se volvió a sentar y pareció avergonzado. 

“Bueno, originalmente iba a tener esta conversación con  _ Scott _ aquí, pero tú tendrás que valer.” Stiles se sentó de nuevo, y luego escondió sus nervios detrás de un trago de agua y tomó aire profundamente. “Papa, estoy seguro de que conoces a Derek como...ese tío al que acusé de asesinato.

“Dos veces,” dijeron Derek y John, ambos al mismo tiempo. 

“En mi defensa,” dijo Stiles. “Pensaba que la segunda vez estabas muerto, y eso fue más cosa de Scott y de mi respaldándole, pero tomo totalmente la responsabilidad por la primera vez. Aunque, a modo de nota, siempre es raro enterrar medio cuerpo de tu hermana muerta al lado de tu casa, guhhh.”

Así que resulta que Stiles conocía a Derek  _ muy _ bien, lo que aún no hacía sentir mejor a John. Extrañamente, saber que su hijo tenía un amigo seis años mayor que se preocupaba lo suficiente por Stiles como para evitar la charla de John de la pala al decir lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hijo hacía a John más inclinado a que le gustase. Que Derek le hubiera dicho eso aunque no había sabido que estaban hablando de una relación era también un punto a su favor. John no iba siquiera a pensar en ello de ese modo, iba a limitarse a mirar fijamente a su hijo. 

“Y la  _ razón _ por la que pensé que Derek había matado a su hermana y al encargado del videoclub y a esos dos vagos…¿y me estoy olvidando de alguien?”

“El conductor del bus,” respondió Derek.

“Yyyy el conductor del bus,” continuo Stiles. “Fue porque...Derek es un hombre lobo, y puede que yo haya sucumbido un poco en esa falacia de que los hombros lobo que conoces están bien, pero son todos esos  _ otros _ hombres lobos los que hacen cosas horribles como partir por la mitad en mitad del bosque.”

John esperó a la frase clave. Miró hacia Derek, porque Derek era un poco más serio y la verdad es que no le veía siguiendo la corriente a esa clase de broma, pero Derek tampoco se estaba riendo, estaba sentado, la boca estirada, esperando.

“¿En serio?” preguntó John. “¿Hombres lobo? ¿Vas a salirme con esas?”

“Derek, ¿quieres...hacer eso de los dientes?” preguntó Stiles. “Papá ni siquiera lleva su arma de mano, así que no te va a disparar.”

Derek se giró hacia Stiles y le echó a Stiles una mirada fulminante, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia John y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y sus dientes ahora no era lo que se podría llamar apropiadamente  _ dientes _ , si no colmillos, y tenía pinta, para todo el mundo, de que podía arrancarle la cabeza a John de un mordisco y partirle por la mitad, y John de verdad, de verdad deseaba tener su arma de mano, pero luego Derek se estaba sentando de nuevo en la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras pinchaba su lasaña. 

“¿Hombres lobo?”

Derek asintió. 

“¿Un hombre lobo mató a tu hermana?” Derek asintió, la boca apretada. “¿Que era...también una mujer lobo?” Otro asentimiento. “¿Matt era un hombre lobo?” Probó, porque eso casi tendría sentido, supuso. 

“No, Matt estaba como una cabra, pero tenía una...una cosa llamada kanima, que básicamente es una máquina de matar sin cerebro que mata a cualquiera que quieras muerto. Matt piensa ‘macho, de verdad que me gustaría ver a ese muerto’ y luego la kanima lo hace.” Stiles movió sus manos. 

“¿Y la kanima es…?”

“Bueno  _ fue _ Jackson, pero no es culpa suya, Jackson fue solo...la pistola, la pistola reptiliana asesina. Matt la disparó, a él. Matt le disparó hacia ellos.” Stiles estaba apretando sus manos juntas ahora, retorciéndolas. “Pero no sabía que era un kanima, solo pensaba que éramos unos gilipollas.”

John pensó en lo que recordaba de los últimos meses, intentando ajustarlo a la idea de que había algo sobrenatural en marcha, hombres lobo y kanimas y quién sabe qué más. “Por eso le encerrasteis en el vehículo policial,” dijo John, suspirando. “¿Para evitar que matase?”

“Bueno, yo quería convencerle de que era un loco lagarto homicida, para que accediera voluntariamente a encerrarse, o algo asi, pero...sí. Le encerré para intentar salvar a la gente.” Stiles suspiró, de nuevo, mirando a John. “Sé que es mucho en lo que pensar. He estado estudiando durante meses y sigo aprendiendo latín arcaico así que aún me queda mucho por recorrer.”

John miró entre Stiles y Derek, Stiles mirando dubitativo y esperanzado, Derek con pinta hosca. “Creo que prefería cuando pensaba que estábais saliendo.” 

Derek fue el que finalmente rompió el largo silencio. “Lo decía en serio cuando dije que mantendría a Stiles a salvo.”

“Ey,” protestó Stiles. “Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.”

“Tu historial sugiere lo contrario.”

¿Oh, quien no está contando para nada lo de la piscina, y esa vez que casi  _ te corté el brazo _ por que lo pediste? Este tío.” Stiles le señaló. “Estás en perpetua necesidad de que te salve tu culo de hombre lobo, y el culo de hombre lobo de Scott. El culo de  _ todos _ los hombres lobos está mejor conmigo presente.”

La última frase de Stiles caló lentamente. “¿Scott es un hombre lobo?”

“Oh mierda.” Stiles miró por la mesa antes de asentir. “Sí, quiero decir, fué así cómo me metí en esto. Espera…” Stiles miró firmemente a Derek. “¿En serio le dijiste a mi padre que me mantendrías a salvo? ¿En serio?”

Derek frunció el ceño. “Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir.”

Ambos se fruncieron el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa, las mandíbulas apretadas, y John aprovechó el momento para pegarle un mordisco a su comida e intentar forzar que los últimos minutos calasen en su conciencia. Había hombres lobo en Beacon Hills, hombres lobo que conocía su hijo y a los que estaba ayudando activamente. Pero no era la clase de cosa que podías escribir en un informe. ‘El Departamento del Sheriff ha detenido a un sospechoso que encajaba en la descripción de a veces un animal peludo, otras hombre’. Eso iría muy bien.

Stiles y Derek estaban muy ocupados con su discusión sobre la relativa habilidad de Stiles y Derek de protegerse a sí mismos, y sus dimes y diretes eran bastante monos, si le preguntaban a John. Después de varios minutos, ambos parecieron agotarse y luego se sentaron uno frente al otro y volvieron a su cena. 

“Entonces...Derek. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres un hombre lobo?”

“Nací así.”

Stiles resopló una risa, aunque John no vio donde estaba la gracia. Derek le miró amenazadoramente y Stiles levantó las manos en derrota, antes de que Derek regresase con su lasaña, pinchando otro bocado. 

“Mi familia era...quizás dos terceras partes de hombre lobo.”

Era. John recordaba cuanta familia de Derek había muerto en el incendio. También había sido el Sheriff por aquel entonces, y aunque se había pensado en un incendio provocado y un homicidio por aquel entonces, nunca fueron capaces de encontrar un motivo o un perpetrador potencial hasta hacía recientemente. Kate Argent. “¿Fue ese el motivo del incendio?”

“Ey,” Stiles se giró hacia John. “Valiendo ya con el modo Sheriff.”

“Si,” respondió Derek, y John observó el modo en el que Derek tragó una bola de nada y miró a su plato. “Los Argents son Cazadores, cazan hombres lobo y les matan. Algunos de ellos siguen un Código, el resto de ellos...no son tan honestos con ello.”

John se giró hacia Stiles y vocalizó la palabra ‘Código’ hacia él. 

“Se supone que los Cazadores solo matan a los hombres lobo que cazan a otras personas, un hombre lobo que ha derramado sangre humana. No tienen un historial muy bueno de práctica de autodominio en lo que se refiere a los Hales.” Stiles miró incómodamente a donde Derek estaba mirando a su comida. “Bueeeno…¿una conversación que no sea incómoda?”

“Me estoy comprando una casa,” dijo Derek, finalmente. “Algo más defendible.” 

La mirada que le echó Stiles a John decía que más adelante iban a hablar de por qué Derek estaba buscando una  _ propiedad inmueble defendible _ , así que lo dejó estar. “¿En el pueblo?”

Derek asintió.

“Eso te hará parecer menos a un asesino en serie,” ofreció Stiles. “Aunque estadísticamente creo que no te hace menos probable de no ser un asesino en serie.”

“No soy un asesino en serie,” dijo Derek, como si eso fuera algo importante de aclarar, y luego miró a John. “No lo soy.”

“Te creo,” respondió John.

Y, sorprendentemente, la cena fue  _ menos _ incómoda después de la revelación de los hombres lobo, Stiles incluso le agasajó con algunas de sus hazañas, las que John de verdad, de verdad que esperaba que sonasen tan peligrosas porque Stiles las estaba engrandeciendo, pero si el tuerce de la boca de Derek era algo de lo que fiarse Stiles podría haber estado rebajando el peligro. Igual no había un modo de que el ‘estuvimos atrapados en una piscina con Derek paralizado del cuello para abajo mientras yo le aguantaba la cabeza por encima del agua y por eso necesito un nuevo móvil’ sonase menos peligroso. Hubo unas cuantas historias en las que John prácticamente podía  _ escuchar _ el sonido del ‘redactado’ en la voz de Stiles, pero no fueron ni de cerca tantas veces como John había temido. Stiles parecía estar tomándose con entusiasmo la apertura de la caja de Pandora.

Dos horas y media después, John despidió a Derek con un Tupperware lleno de restos de lasaña y una palmada en la espalda antes de girarse finalmente hacia Stiles. 

“Así que existen los hombres lobo  _ y  _ tú estás enamorado de Derek Hale.”

“¿Quién ha dicho nada de estar enamorado de Derek Hale?” respondió defensivamente Stiles, mientras se escondía detrás del lavavajillas. “Además, incluso  _ si _ estuviera enamorado de él, cosa que no, está totalmente fuera de mi liga, ¿le has visto? Sedujo a una de tus Ayudantes diciendo ‘Ey’. En plan, simplemente diciendo ‘hola’. Pensaba que me iba a dar algo.”

John pensaba que Stiles subestimaba seriamente sus oportunidades en ese frente, si las reacciones de Derek hacia Stiles eran algo a tener en cuenta. El hombre lobo - lo que aún sonaba raro en su cabeza - se preocupaba por Stiles, y aunque John confiaba en Scott, se encontró con que en lo referente a la seguridad de Stiles quizás tendría que confiar más en Derek. “Estaremos...a salvo.”

“Tan humano como sea posible,” respondió Stiles. 

Y eso no fue el final de la cosa. Él y Stiles estaban hablando de nuevo; estaban hablando de  _ todo _ , de hombres lobo, de Gerard Argent, de los Argents en general, y sobre una ‘manada de alfas’ que con suerte no iban a causar problemas pero John no creía que fuesen tan suertudos. John aprendió más sobre hombres lobos y lo sobrenatural de lo que alguna vez había creído posible, y cuando hubo, dos semanas después de esa rara cena, un legítimo ataque de león de montaña sobre un ciervo, su primera llamada fue a Derek quien le informó que ‘nop, un león de montaña, no fue uno de los míos y no hay nadie más en el pueblo’. 

No pensaba que fuera raro cuando Derek se colaba a hurtadillas - o se iba - por la ventana de Stiles de noche, aunque John le invitaba a usar la puerta, cosa que hacía la mitad de las veces. Hubo una llamada en plena noche de ‘A Derek le han abierto en canal unos hombres lobo así que voy a pasar la noche aquí, estoy bien’ de Stiles, lo que le dejó el corazón en la garganta pero al final John no pudo volver a meter al genio en la botella. Incluso tuvieron a los Argents, aunque solo a Chris y Allison, para cenar y él y Chris se unieron por...hijos que sabían lo de los hombres lobo y por haber perdido a sus esposas. La historia  _ completa _ del suicidio de la Sra. Argent no lo hizo menos horrible, y aunque Chris no estaba preparado para culpar a su esposa, estaba preparado para culpar algo a su padre. Stiles tenía su propia opinión sobre el tema, cosa de lo que le informó Stiles una vez acabó la cena. John estaba mayormente de acuerdo con él, y al haber empezado a conocer a Derek algo mejor, estaba inclinado a coincidir que como padre, aunque entendía el instinto de protección, no iba a secuestrar a Derek e intentar matarle si se acostaba con Stiles. 

Así que la vida de John fue incluyendo lentamente a los hombres lobo, y encontrarse con Derek en el supermercado, practicar su tiro con el rifle con Chris, escuchar a su hijo recitar sus últimas aventuras en  _ aprender magia de protección _ , y haber mirado a través del espejo le hacían preguntarse en general si no le estaría enloqueciendo o si sería lo mejor. Él y Stiles estaban más cerca que nunca, y John tenía que pensar que Gen habría estado orgullosa de él si le estuviera viendo desde arriba. 

Llegando a casa un poco antes tras un largo turno, ni siquiera parpadeó ni una vez al Camaro aparcado enfrente de la calle, o por el hecho de que Derek ya no se molestaba en aparcarlo en algún lugar al girar la esquina, o el indicio de la ventana abierta encima del garaje que indicaba el acostumbrado ingreso de Derek en la casa Stilinski. Derek probablemente había venido porque había que investigar algo, o a hostigar a su hijo bajo la guisa de no estar interesado sexualmente en él (y John era demasiado viejo como para tragarse un segundo eso - les ha visto discutir, y discutían como una matrimonio). 

Durante un minuto o así se quedó de pie en la cocina, considerando el atractivo de recalentar el chili o hacerse un omelet, y al final decidió que bien podía preguntarle a los chavales; Stiles era un adolescente, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Derek había dejado de crecer, correr por la noche y aullarle a la luna - o lo que quiera que Derek hiciera con su manada cuando no estaba el Sheriff - consumía también mucha energía, así que subió las escaleras para ofrecer calentar más que su porción. La luz estaba encendida, brillando bajo la puerta, asi que dio el golpe de rigor, y empujó la puerta un segundo después.  

La visión que le recibió fue...bueno. Una respuesta ligeramente jocosa consiguió ser lo primero que le vino a la mente: ‘y eso, damas y caballeros del jurado, es el cuadro más perfecto de abuso infantil que he visto en mi vida’. La escena contenía: un hijo, aparentemente desnudo, ocupando actualmente su cama, dormido, la espalda arañada lo suficiente como para que las marcas rojas fueran visibles desde la puerta; un hombre lobo, actualmente mirando al Sheriff del Condado de Beacon como un ciervo atrapado ante las luces, también aparentemente desnudo, también ocupando la cama de su hijo, con el hijo anteriormente mencionado estirado encima suyo; una mesilla de noche, cubierta por una caja de condones abierta, dos envoltorios de preservativos, un un tubo de lo que John estaba bastante seguro que contenía ‘lubricante personal’; y un suelo, actualmente cubierto en más ropa de la que su hijo podía quitarse en un solo día, incluyendo dos pares de boxers. El resto de la escena era bastante normal para ser el cuarto de su hijo, y francamente no era lo que quería expresar.

John consideró sus opciones, y tras unos segundos de considerar dichas opciones se dio cuenta de que ya habia - aunque tácitamente - pre-aprobado la unión, y la intervención de hacía dos meses desde la ‘revelación de los hombres lobos’ le había dejado más inclinado hacia Derek de lo que había estado al comienzo, así que cuando Derek empezó a moverse, en lo que John solo podía asumir que era el preludio a un camino de la vergüenza particularmente incómodo, John simplemente levantó una mano, hizo un gesto de ‘no te molestes en levantarte’, lo que llevó a Derek a aferrarse con más fuerza a la espalda de Stiles y a Stiles embistiendo más con la nariz el pecho de Derek. John entonces tocó intencionadamente su arma de mano. 

Derek asintió, con pinta de ser muy joven y estar realmente intimidado. John luego salió de la habitación caminando de espaldas, apagó las luces, e intentó ignorar los  _ literales _ brillantes ojos rojos del novio de su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

John intentó no juzgar con demasiada dureza a Derek cuando su hijo bajó a la mañana siguiente  _ increíblemente _ avergonzado y Derek aparentemente había huido apresuradamente por la ventana de su hijo en vez de unirse a ellos para comer omelets.

Él y Stiles no hablaron de ellos. Era probablemente la primera cosa de la que no habían hablado en un tiempo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no había un modo no embarazoso de discutir el hecho de que John sabía que su hijo tenía sexo activamente con un hombre lobo seis años mayor que él. John lo odiaba, no saber cómo cerrar esa brecha de nuevo. Gen hubiera sabido qué decir para atravesar la incomodidad y el obvio ignore del hecho. 

Hizo a Derek un blanco particularmente fácil cuando John le pilló en el supermercado, esta vez escondido detrás de una caja de Rice-A-Roni lo que le hizo preguntarse a John cuánto tiempo pasaría exactamente hasta que Stiles sobrepasase las preferencias alimentarias de Derek y las suplantase con comida nutritiva y sana en vez de esa mierda salada de caja. Considerando que actualmente John estaba intentando pillarse su mierda de sopa de fideos fritos de echar-agua-y-listo, probablemente tardaría en llegar.

"Derek."

"¿Sheriff?"

“El Miércoles, a las 7pm, trae una cerveza artesana decente.” 

Derek miró encima de su hombro, posiblemente examinando la salida de la tienda y planeando su retirada. “Hace un mes y medio, te lo íbamos a decir, y aún haría lo que fuera por mantenerle a salvo.” 

“Aún así tienes que venir a cenar,” John no le iba a dejar escaquearse tan fácilmente.

Derek hizo una mueca. “¿IPA?”

“Te veré allí.”

Entonces Derk se fue por un lado, John por el otro, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer para una buena cena familiar, exactamente cómo de difícil iba a ser tomarles el pelo por empezar una relación y si iba a ganar o no puntos por decirlo antes de que ocurriese. John decidió que se iba a quedar con todo el crédito, era un padre fantástico, y era malditamente comprensivo con que su hijo fuese gay - o al menos bi - y estuviese en una relación con un hombre lobo. Aparentemente él y Chris tenían otra cosa más en común, aunque conociendo a Chris su consejo sobre el tema se inclinaría sobre todo a técnicas de castración.  A John no le importaba, coincidía mayormente con la valoración inicial de Stiles: parece un asesino en serie, pero su corazón está en el sitio correcto, y había opciones mucho peores que su hijo podría haber elegido. 

 


End file.
